Fortune Cookie
by Midgrl4evr
Summary: May and Drew brake a fortune cookie and gives each a some what similar. Will they meet? Will they end up together? Or will One of them ruin it for both..
1. So it starts

Title: Fortune Cookie

Chapter 1:So it starts

The spring day was beautiful. The weather was just perfect. May was coming out from a Chinese restaurant. She had a fortune cookie in her hand. She ripped the plastic wrapper, took out the fortune cookie and broke it in half. She took the paper from inside of the cookie. She read it. 'Now it's a good time to remember the past.' May stared at the paper and just stuffed it in her pockets. She just kept on walking and eat the cookie. She didn't believe in fortune cookies they were nothing but lies...

Drew was sitting on a wooden chair next to the kitchen counter. He was waiting. A floating robot came inside the kitchen carrying three to four trays full with cookies. He put the trays on the counter. The trays were filled with chocolate chip, oatmeal, Raisin, oatmeal and raisin, Sugar, pokemon shape cookies with icing on it and a whole bunch more? But the on the one that caught his eyes was a fortune cookie. It's been a long time since he had one..

"Do you not like the choices? I could tell the resturant to make more?"

"Yeah but I only wanted something sweet not every cookie known to man."

"Well maybe next time you should just make them. And it's not my fault you said 'I'm craving something sweet... I miss her burnt cookies."

"Well I'm sorry but I miss her... but don't tell her that but I want the fortune cookie." Drew said and reached for the fortune cookie and broke it in half. He took out the white piece of paper. 'It's a good time to remember old friends.' Drew looked at the paper and placed the paper on the counter and eat the cookie.

"Sir what did it say?"

"It said 'It's a good time to remember old friends. But every friend I ever had I kept in contact with." Drew said and shrugged.

"Well fortune cookies aren't always accurate."

"True but once you sister had a fortune cookie that said love is right around the corner and boom!" Drew got up.

"Maybe for her turns out all right but for me.." Drew said and grabbed a handful of cookies and and stood up and went to the living room. He was at the pictures above the fireplace. There was a picture of A green long haired girl with side bangs and emerald eyes. She was wearing black capris with a black and gold blouse. And on her left hand on her ring finger there was a ring. "She get's her way.. Everytime." Thomas followed him there.

"Well she is the first born."

"So I'm the second born!"

"But you love her so just calm down."

"No I won't I'm sixteen year old never really liked anyone. Girls are always around me but.. Do they really like me?"

"Of couse-"

"No! It's all a lie. Maybe that friend is a girl and I'll fall in love with her." There was laughter. Drew looked around.

"Aren't you stupid it's not like that in real life."

"Shut up!"

"But I love you."A green haired girl said and ran to Drew. Drew moved and she almost fell. "Your so mean."

"Look who's talking miss I get everything I want and never worked a day in my life."

"Yeah, Yeah you know you love your big sister"Jessica said and smiled.

"Yeah, But I have a question to ask."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

May kept on walking but felt as if she was being followed. She stopped and looked. There was people just doing there everyday life. 'Hmm i know." She started to run. The person following her did the sane thing. She stoppeed at the corner.

"May I want to kill you." a creepy voice said. May eyes started to look around. She smiled.

"Come out I knew it's you, my pain in the as little brother. I'm kidding I love you." May looked behind her... It was her little brother Max. His arms where crossed.

"Well that's what you get for leaving with out me!"

"You were taking to long in the bathroom." Max walked next to his sister.

"You made me do all that excersi for nothing." May smiled

"Well you need it."

"WHAT!"

"Nothing."Max said.

"Come on let's go." both of them crossed the street.

"Hey what did your cookie say?" May took out the tiny white paper from her pockets and handed it to her brother. He read it

"But you have very bad memory."

"I know.. so it won't come true."

"Do you want to remember something? That was important."

"But fortune cookies are nothing but lies."

"Not true." May lookeed at Max. "Ash."

"Well Ash was born lucky... While I was lucky just to be born."

"May don't say that."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You were born because you have a perpouse."

"Then what is it?"  
"You have to figure that out yourself." May nodded even though she was uncertain

A navy haired boy was looking around. 'Now where does he live again?' A yellow pokemon was on his shoulder and pointed to a certain direction.

Midgrlevr:Short chapter will be also 5 or 6 chapter. Hope you'll like it


	2. Her reason

Title: Fortune Cookie

Chapter 1: Her reason

I don't own Pokemon

In the beautiful city of LaRoussa, Same day. A girl with long green hair was watering the roses. A green haired guy was sitting on the staircases drinking lemonade. The green haired girl turn to see her brother. She shook her head. She ran to him.

"Stop drinking!"

"No!"

"I swear you're so damn skinny when you eat so much."

"Maybe I'm just lucky." Drew said reaching for a cookie Jessica slapped his hand. "Hey."

"Stop eating."

"No. I'm bored."

"So you eat when your bored huh?" Both of them looked where the voice came from. Jessica dropped her squirrel shaped watering pail. Both of them ran to the entrance of thier house. "Hey How have you guys been?"

"Good."

"Bored."

"Funny. So that's how the great soon to be PRESIDENT of the Hayden corporation is."

"Yeah right I'm not taking over that."

"You are!" Jessica said.

"It's not fair."

"I'm sorry." Drew glared at his sister. "I.."

"Hey Drew don't do that to your sister.. I'm only here today and then I have to go see one of my friends."

"Friend?" Jessica asked. Ash grinned.

"Yeah of course you guys meet her and her brother three of four years ago, I have to go see her she gonna go to her first modeling thing I promised her I be there."

"How does she look like?"

"She was the one with the brown hair and blue eyes."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Drew nodded his head.

"The on Drew was talking to almost of the whole time in my fair well party."

"Oh!" Drew looks at his friend strangely.

"I don't remember her."

"Well wanna go see her?" They said walking back to the house

"No." Drew said not even thinking about it.

"Come it will be fun and guess what one of the companies she's trying for is yours."

"You should go Drew." Jessica said with a smile and both boys sat down on the stairs

"Fine."

"Great I'll tell Thomas to back your bags. I'll be back." Jessica said and went to the door and open it.

"Why does she want to be a model?"

"For fun."

"Fun?" Ash nodded. "It's not easy I've seen the ones for our company modeling section dang they are so." Drew said and sucked in his cheeks. Ash smiled.

"I don't know she said she wants to be one, see the world and other stuff I can't remember."

"She won't make it."

"Why do you say that."

"She doesn't have determination."

"Well when she sets her eye on something she does it!"

"Well the one in charge of that section of that is very strict and this is the first time in three years we have open to the public auditions they are usually recommended or we 'steal' them." Ash nodded.

"What time you leaving?"

"Maybe at five or earlier in the morning it starts at eight." Drew nods.

"You wanna see her?"

"Shut up." Ash playfully pushed Drew.

In Petalburg City, In May and Max's apartment. Max was seating on May's bed. May's clothes were laid all over the room.

"May just pick an outfit no what if they don't like it!"

"Your pretty so it doesn't matter."

"Me pretty?" May said pointing to her self. she shook her head. "i don't think so."

"May stop doubting your self."

"Max what if I don't make it.."

"Don't talk like that I'm gonna go somewhere but when I come back this room better be clean." May nodded sadly. Max got off her bed and headed towards the door but stopped right in fron of it. "Bye May." May was seating on the floor starting to fold her clothes and she nodded. He looked at her and left. 'MAN WHAT IF I DON"T MAKE IT!!! But i have to for Max and me.' She looked at her shelf it had a picture of her mom and dad.

"I promise I'll take care of him." May smiled and went back to folding. Max was hiding his back on the wall. 'So it's so for me?' He ran to his room and grabbed the keys walked to the door that leads outside. He looked at the other apartments and then at theirs. 'I need to get a job so May won't be doing all the work.' He began walking. Max looked at the sky 'Mom, Dad where ever you are please be there for May tomorrow it'll make it easier for us."

Midgrl4evr:I know it's kinda short but it will get longer when Drew and Ash enter Petalburgs! Well this is my late valentine's gift to everyone!! Review!!!


	3. Him

Title: Fortune cookie

Chapter 3: Him

It was a sunny day in Petalburg's city. In the auditorium of the Hayden corporation, Max was seating on a seat in the auditorium. All 12 of the girls were on stage. May was looking around and couldn't find the person that she was looking for. 'Why isn't he here?' She looked at her shoes. 'Man it's not fair!' Max looked at his sister she looked depress. 'What's wrong with her?' The judges had their table just a couple feet from the stage. A guy with blonde hair stood up and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me but we have an announcement." He waited until the girls quieted down. "We have a surprise the heir to all of this is here." The doors of the auditorium opened and two guys came in and walked all the way to the table.

"Oh my god it's him." May looked up."It's Drew Hayden."

"I can't believe it!"

"He's even more handsome in person." One of the guys had green hair and emerald eyes and the other guy had dark navy hair and dark brown eyes or black. 'Ash! He came…he came and that guy next to him who is he?' Ash looked at the stage. Both of their eyes met. He smiled and she smiled back..

"is that her?" Ash looked away, The guy in the green whispered. Ash nodded.

"Okay it's time that we'll begin." the blonde haired guy said. The other two judges nodded. "Please come on out." Seven guys and five girl came out. "Please get your partner." The dressers got their partner the girls were numbered.

In the dressing room, May was seating on a chair staring at her self in the mirror. She had on a red dress with white ribbon around it underneath her breast. She was white flats. Her hair was in loose curls. 'Is this me'

"You look beautiful." The guy that transformed her. He had silver hair and light blue eyes. May turned red. He smiled. "Come on let's go." He offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. Both of them went to the stage he stood in the sidelines while she went to the end of the line on the left side. Two more girls arrived and all of them were there. Drew cleared his throat.

"From the middle to the right you'll disqualify but you get to keep the clothes your wearing." 'Thank you I wasn't on that side.' 'Thank you May I safe.'

"That's not fair"

"Yeah it's not." Two of the girl complain.

"Please leave before we have security come." The six girls left. "We'll have a fifteen minute break while we judge who get's to go to the next round." May jumped off the stage an Max got up from his seat to go meet his sister and his old friend. She runs to Ash she was about to him but something in her wouldn't let her.

"May you look so pretty."

"Thank you. I can't believe you made it."

"Nah I wouldn't miss it."

"Ash." Max said getting closer to them."

"Hey Max."

"Could you please introduce me." Drew said

"Oh yeah." Ash said "This is Drew Hayden. This is May Maple and That's Max Maple." He said and pointed at the person when he said their name.

"Nice to meet you." Both of the maple siblings said in unison.

"Yeah, Same here." 'Does she remember me?'

"Ash can I talk with you." She starts walking and he follows her. 'Man they left me with a total stranger!' Max smiled. Drew took out his cell phone and started to text someone.

"Ash you haven't answered me."

"What do you mean May?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know."

"May.. I"

"No Ash answer me even if it's a lie."

"May I can't and won't lie to you."

"Then answer me."

"Come on let's go back." Ash turns around

"No you always do this ." May grabs his hand. "Tell me."

"May I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings. I found someone I dearly love." May looks at the floor and let's go of his hand. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"Yeah." He whispered. He walked back to his friends. She looked up and started to walk back and looks at the green haired guy truly for the first time. 'He… is handsome.'

Flashback

_In the small town of Pallet Town, There was party almost everyone was around the dark navy haired guy. Except for a brown haired girl and green haired guy. She was seating on the grass he was leaning on the fence right beside her. She looked very depressed but he said something and she smiled._

_End of flash back._

'What the hell' She looked at the green haired guy again. 'Is it him?' She walked closer to them. 'It is him' She was about to got to them.

"It's time for you guy's to come back." May started to run back to the stage not even looking at them. "All the girls please hurry up." All six girls were lined up. May was looking at the judges.

"The finalist are Hanako Tsukiyomi, Zoua Thao and May Maple." May smiled. "Please go backstage to receive further instructions." All three girls went back stage. 'Oh my god there's no away I'll make it to the next round both of them are so pretty.' All three girls were waiting. A guy with blue hair came in.

"Hey well all three of you made it this time all three of you get jobs." All three girls were in shock.

"You serious?" He nodded.

"May you get the modeling job, Hanako you get the record contract and Zoua you get to advise for clothe section of our company." All three girls were smiling.

"I got what I wanted I always wanted to make clothes."

"Yeah me too."

"Same here." May said.

"Thank you for picking our company and this our way of saying thank you." He snapped his fingers. Three guy came with bag each and handed it to them.

"Thank you. He nodded.

"Well call you when you guys start." all three girls nodded. All four guys left. All three girls hugged.

At May and Max's house, Later on that day. May was in the kitchen cutting tomatoes.

"Max go get cleaned up."

"Yeah okay." 'It's almost ready. I can't believe it our life might have a good turn.' Ding Dong.

"It's okay Max I'll go get it." May washed her hands quickly and walked to the door. She shooked her hands dried.

Midgrl4evr:This chapter is done it was gonna be longer but I lost my flash drive it had it almost done and my school project but I just redid it. Well read and review.


	4. Her

Title: Fortune cookie

Chapter 4: Her

In Petalburgs city, 7:30 near the apartment of May and Max. Two guys were walk in.

"Yeah."

"But-"

"Don't say anything they lost their parent." Drew didn't say anything and both of them continue to walk. Drew was carrying a small white box. They went up the stair of the apartment and rang the door bell. Both of them waited until the door open.

"Hello." May said looking at both of them.

"We came to visit." Drew said with his signature smile. May just rolled her eyes.

"Come in." May walked away from the door to let them both come in. Both of them went in and closed the door and followed her. "Well dinner is almost done do you guys want some?" May said getting plates from the cabinets. Both of them sat down on the chairs. Max ran in and looked at their guest.

"Hey." Max said and went to the refrigerator and took out a juice cartoon. May placed four plates on the table and she went to get cups, forks and spoons. Max went to get some napkins. Max sat down and May started to serve them and she notice the white box but kept on serving. After she was finish she sat down and all of them started to eat. At first it was awkward they only eat but then Drew open the white box.

"Oh look it has a strawberry"

"Get one." All of them got a piece." Drew took off his strawberry from his cake and put it on May's cake. May smiled. Max was looking at both of them and went back to his cake. 'What is he trying to do?' May ate some of her cake.

"Oh my god it's so good!"

"Yeah it is." Max said. They kept on talking Ash and Drew left but promised to be back tomorrow. May was cleaning the dishes and Max was cleaning the table.

"It's nice that ash came back isn't it?"

"yep it was."

"It was fun to see him again."

"I guess."

"Yeah I'm okay." Max was done picking up the dishes and placed them near the sink. "I'm gonna go take a shower." May nodded. Max walked and he looked at his sisters back and kept on walking. 'Man.. Why isn't there anything I can do?' He kept on walking

The next day, May was seating down on one of the chairs and had her head down. She took in a deep breath and sighed. She stood up and checked her pockets. 'Keys and wallet check' she went to the door, open it, went outside, locked it and started to walk. She kept on walking for five blocks and went into a convenience store. She picked up a basket. She went looking for the milk, bread and candy. She got the milk and then the bread. She was staring at the candies. 'Which ones' she looked and looked. 'Wait how much do I have?' She took out her wallet and saw a paper that read '_Now it's a good time to remember the past_.' 'What's so good about it?' She picked a bag candy with a brown wrapping and put it in the basket. She walked to the cash register and waited for her turn. She put her items on it, paid and put her items in bag and left. She started to walk and took out the bag and open it and took one out and tear its bag and ate it.

"Isn't it to early for candy?" May turned around.

"What you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing really, you?"

"Just talking a walk." She started to walk and he followed her. "Drew why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you come here for the audition or what?? And if you did why aren't you gone it ended already."

"I came because Ash invited me and why I'm still here is none of your business."

"That's why I don't like rich spoiled little boys like you, you get what ever you want!" she took a candy from the bag and threw it and started to run. He ran after her and grabbed her hand and pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. What was going on through May's brain was WHAT!!!! He stopped

"Does that answer your question." He let go of her and walked off. May pinched her cheek.

"Oww" She whispered. "It was real."

Midgrl4evr: That's it for this short chapter! But hopefully the next one will be longer!!! I have a lot of projects due!! It's almost the end of the school year!! I'll update soon!! Take care!! Review please!!!


	5. Him and her

Title: Fortune cookie

Chapter five: Him & Her

In the sunny city of Petalburg, It was the middle of the day. A green haired guy was lying on his bed looking on his bed. He was replaying his actions in his brain. He hit his head. 'Why did I do that!!! I'm in idiot what if... no it won't be good for either of us!!' He sat on the edge of the bed. He digged in his pocket and took out his phone and started to text someone and stuffed it in his pocket when he was done. He got up and went to the door and left the room. 'I kissed a girl I barely know! Drew you idiot!!'' He kept on walking. He went to the elevator and pressed the down button. He waited. The doors open, Ash was in the elevator.

"Hey Drew."

"Hey, come on let's go see them." Drew smiled and got in.

"I need to tell you something." Ash pressed the close button. The doors closed.

May's room. May was sitting on her bed the brown bag of candy was on her bed. She shook her head no there is no way he likes me!! He was just playing with me!' Knock knock.

"May are you okay??"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? When you got home you just locked yourself in!"

"Yeah I'm good… I just need time for me. Okay?"

"Sure." Max said and walked away from her door. She grabbed the bag of candy and took a handful out and opened one and eat it. She laid on her bed and started to think and drift off. Knock knock. She opened her eyes.

"What?"

"May, breakfast???" May smiled.

"Okay." May got up and went to her door. 10 minutes later, Both had a glass of milk and two piece of toast and strawberry jelly and cream cheese. Max put both of the breads together one had strawberry and the other the cheese. "Like you couldn't make this yourself?" Max looked at his sandwich '_I promise I'll take care of him_.'

"Sorry." May smiled

"I'm just kidding."

"May your smile remind me of mother's." Max whispered and took a bite of his sandwich. Ding Dong. May got up and walked up to Max and messed his hair up and went to answer the door. Ring ring May's cell phone rang. Max answered it. May opened the door. It was the person she wanted to least see. Ash and Drew were standing there she moved so they could enter and she went to the kitchen and max gave her the phone. She walked to her room. All three guys were in the kitchen. "Are you guy's hungry?" Drew shook his head, Ash nodded. Max went to toast bread for Ash. After a while May came out. She sat down. Drew flipped his hair. Ash was eating his toast. May started to eat her toast.

"Max we're going to Laroussa." May said and started to eat.

"You're going to Drew's hometown??" May nodded. "

"When are we going?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Max glared at Drew.

"I didn't"

"Come on you guys let's go somewhere it's my last day here." Ash said and stood up and took his dishes to the sink Max and May did the same. Drew got up and went to the sink May was gonna start to wash them but Drew

"Let me do them." He grabbed the sponge.

"No I can do it myself." She said without looking at him, she tried to get back the sponge.

"May, just sit down." Drew said. May put the plate in the sink and went to sit down. After Drew was done they headed out. Max and Ash were talking about stuff. May was looking around trying to avoid him. 'Man it was just a kiss!! Why does she act like I did something wrong.. Don't tell me it was her first?' He looked at her and grinned. They went to a market. Ash got a blue beaded bracelet. Max got a big chocolate chip cookie. May was looking at jewelry. Drew was next to her.

"Can't you leave me alone?" May asked still looking at necklaces. She picked one up it was just a plain silver colored necklace. He snatched it from her.

"You like it?"

"No."

"Good because it's fake." Drew said and put it down.

"Duh it is!" May said.

"I'll buy you a real one." He said and flicked his hair.

"I don't need you to buy me anything." She said and walked away. He followed her and grabbed her hand and pulled her away to somewhere so that not Ash or Max could see. "Let go!" May said while he was taking her somewhere. He stopped when they was no one around. He grabbed on her tighter. "Stop.. It hurts."

"May, I don't get it." May looked at him he was looking at her with sad eyes.

"What don't you get?" She looked at him with cold eyes.

"All the girls would love it if I-."

"Shut up don't say it!" May said and shook her head. He let go of her.

"I'm sorry."

"Just go." May started to walk away but after a couple of steps she looked back and she saw him looking at the grey concrete and she ran to him and hugged him.

Midgrl4evr: another chapter done it's gonna be more chapters than I thought because they are short!! Sorry!! Well review and have a great rest of the summer!!


	6. Her inspiration

Title: Fortune Cookie

Chapter 6: My inspiration

I don't own Pokemon!!

In the beautiful city of Petalburg, A green haired guy with emerald eyes was sitting on his bed. He was replaying what happen earlier that day_. "Can't you leave me alone?" the brunette said still looking at necklaces. She picked one up it was just a plain silver colored necklace. The green haired guy snatched it from her._

"_You like it?"_

"_No."_

"_Good because it's fake." he said and put it down._

"_Duh it is!" the girl said. _

"_I'll buy you a real one." He said and flicked his hair._

"_I don't need you to buy me anything." She said and walked away. He followed her and grabbed her hand and pulled her away to somewhere so that neither of their friends would see. "Let go!" She told him while he was taking her somewhere. He stopped when they was no one around. He grabbed on her tighter. "Stop.. It hurts."_

"_May, I don't get it." She looked at him. _

"_What don't you get?" She looked at him with cold eyes._

"_All the girls would love it if I-."_

"_Shut up don't say it!" She said and shook her head. He let go of her._

"_I'm sorry. Just go." She walked away from him but after a couple of steps she looked back and she saw him looking at the grey concrete and she ran to him and hugged him._

"_I want us to be friends." She said and let go of him. He looked at her._

"_Thank you." He kissed her on her forehead_

"_I'm sorry for yelling at you."_

"_Yeah me to about what I did."_

"_It's okay.'" She grabbed his hand and they both started to walk. As they walked May made their arms swing. Drew smiled. But both of them let go when they saw their friends. _Drew smiled tomorrow she was going to his hometown.. Maybe things will go the way he wants. He couldn't wait to be back home! He looked at the clock.

"Argh! Man it's gonna be forever!" He said and messed up his hair. He laid on his bed and slowly he drifted off to be sleep.

Ash's room, The navy haired guy was sitting in the edge of the bed and he was talking on the cell phone.

"Yeah today's my last day here. Around two weeks I'll be right next to you."

"Can't you be here sooner?" A female said on the other line.

"Sorry, I can't. But take care."

"You too."

"Night."

"Night." She hanged up on him. He looked at his phone there was a picture of a girl with orange hair smiling. She was sitting on the grass. 'Did I really see what I think I saw. May hugging Drew? Or was I just imagining things… But she just confessed to me and now she likes… Drew? Well that's teenagers are!' Ash turned of his lamp and put his phone on the nightstand and laid on his bed and went to sleep. Two days later,in the LaRoussa In one of the studios. May was in the changing room. She was staring at her self in the mirror. Why was she in this outfit? A maid outfit. Black and white. She looked at herself one last time and got out of that dressing room. A guy with dark red hair was waiting for her. His side bangs covered on of his eyes.

"Come on." He said and was taking her to where they were going to take the photos. They went to the backyard. There was a silver haired guy with hazel guys sitting on a white chair, The photographer looked at the guy then at May. The silver haired guy was wearing a black and white suit.

"Make her hair half up and half down." A young looking lady grabbed May and took her and fixed her up quickly. May looked at her.

"It's okay don't be scared he only says it so it will be perfect… but my question to you is how did you get this job so many models wanted it but a newbie go it? May looked at he strangely." He's No.1 in the company!" May shrugged. The lady finish fixing May and sent her off. 15 minutes Later, They were done.

"Good job everyone." The photographer said and was putting away the stuff. "That's it for today. I'll choose the best and show them to you guys as soon as I can." The silvered hair guy left. May waited till a few people left and then she did. 'Man why did I get this?? It was like the owner was in love with his employee and he was handsome!! I was actually blushing. His hazel eyes! But he didn't even say a word to me, does he dislike me?' She open the door from the dressing room. She changed back to her clothes. A black tang top, white shorts and black flip flops with beads on them. She hanged up the maid outfit with the other clothes. Knock Knock.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." May said and open the door. "Sorry I made you wait."

"You did great."

"Thank you I did a bit in my hometown… But I have a question." He looked at her. "How did you manage to get me this job?"

"Why did you ask?" Her manger asked.

"Because he's No.1 in the Hayden modeling company, I've seen poster of him around the city and also my hometown. Come on tell me manger."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell."

"Please." He didn't say anything. "Fine then but find me different ones not with the no.1!" He still didn't utter a word. "Fine let's go to the next place." 'I arrive in LaRoussa two days ago. We came here with Drew. By we I mean me and my little brother right now he is with Jessica Drew's older sister. She's so beautiful until a year ago she use to model for the Hayden company but then all of sudden she stopped. There was a bunch of rumors but exactly that rumors I'll ask her one day why. Oh yeah I'm getting away from what I was gonna say. Since I arrived here Drew hasn't looked at me or said a word… he's never home in the morning and come's late… so I hear from Jessica. Is he avoiding me or he has a girl already. And he just played me.'

"Hurry up." He manager said. 'Dang' She ran after him. After 7 minutes, In front of Hayden corporation, May looked at the building it was the tallest. It had and H.

"Where are we?"

"The company you work for."

"Huh why are we here?" He shrugged She looked at him like why are we here then. He pushed open the door and held it for May as well . The guards looked at him but they knew who he was so let him go in. They walked to the elevator. He press the button.

"Go to room the room with H's on the door." She looked at him confused. "Just go." She enter the elevator the doors close. 'Where am I going?' She waited and then when they reached the 26th floor the doors open. She got off and looked around for the H. That hallway was deserted… there was no one. She started to walk around. Then all of sudden someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to a room May quickly looked at the door there they were the H.

Drew's and Jessica house, Max was outside painting with water colors Jessica was looking over his shoulder.

"Wow, you're so lucky you have a gift!" He looked at her and went back painting. He was painting the rose bushes.

"Jessica, is it really okay for me and my sister to live her?"

"Of course!" We have a big house." She smiled. 'House.. Mansion.' He thought and looked at their current home.

"But it feels weird, you won't even let us pay you rent." Max said and stopped painting..

"Let's have something to drink." She said and went to the glass doors. "Thomas bring us something to drink anything cold!" Jessica said and skipped back to Max. Max laughed. She looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"You act like a little kid."

"It's fun!" She said and grabbed his hand. "Sometimes I wish my cute little brother was still little." Jessica said and smile and sat on a chair. Max sat on the next one.

"Cute?" Jessica laughed.

"I know he may seem rude but he's actually really nice."

"I know he brought us dessert ."Max said smiled.

"We both love sweets." A floating robot came out from the kitchen .

"Here's your lemonade." He placed it on the crystal table. "Jessica should I make lunch?" She shook her head. Thomas started to float away.

"Thank you." Both of them said.

"Max, about your sister."

"What about her."

"Does she like Drew."

"I don't think so and beside he's not her type."

"Then what is?"

"I don't know but one thing I do know she hates guys who force them selves on girls… Jerks." Jessica nodded and took a sip. "You know why May tried out for your company?"

"No why?"

"Because of you."

"Me?" Jessica said and pointed to herself. Max nodded.

"She once saw a poster of you, and since then she wanted to be model just as good as you."

"As me?? I wasn't that great." Max smiled.

At the Hayden Corporation, In the room with the H. The lights were off, the curtains were closed. May was looking around, she couldn't see anything it was pitch black. She felt as if he was looking directly at her.

"Um…Can you put the lights on?" He let go of her and clapped his hands and the lights flickered on. She saw the back of him green hair. "Drew?"

"Yeah, He said and went to his desk and did something on his laptop then there was a click sound.

"It was you wasn't it?" She said still in the same spot. He didn't look up and kept typing. "How come?" He didn't say anything and kept on doing what he was doing. "Are you gonna say anything?" She waited but didn't get a response. "Open the curtains and turn off the lights." May said walking around his office. The curtain open and May clapped her hands and the lights open. "Is this room all high tech." He didn't utter a single word. She glared at him and walked to him. He was typing. She closed the lid of laptop. "Say something!!" He looked at the closed laptop. "The only word you have said to me is 'yeah'. I don't get it in Petalburg you were different." He open one of the cabinets and took out a small white sparkly gift bag. He lift up his arm and waved it in front of May's face. She took it and open the bag. There was a small blue box. She took out the box and placed the bag on his desk. She open the box there was a silver colored necklace and it had a red butterfly. She looked at it. It was the necklace from that day but he added the butterfly. She hugged him. "Thank you." He grabbed her face and kissed her and quickly let her go.

"I'm sorry." She was blushing. She lifted his chin and kissed him. 'I'm so happy… he's not mad at me… I thought I did something wrong.' She stopped kissing him and hold the necklace. "Help me put it on."

"Come closer and turn around." She did She was told. He grabbed her hair. "Hold." May grabbed on to her hair. He place the necklace around her neck and clipped it together.

"Can I ask you something?" May turned

"Sure." Drew said looking at her. "But then I get to."

"Was it you that got me the job with the silver haired guy."

"Yeah."

"But-."

"Nope, you said only one. Now it's my turn." He looked at her. And then at his watch. "Want to have lunch." She nodded. "You can ask me another question on the way there."

"Yeah." Drew got the keys next to his laptop . Drew grabbed May's hand.

"Let's go."

Midgrl4evr:Here's chapter six. Enjoy review!! It's longer!!!


	7. Change

**Title: Fortune cookie**

**Chapter seven: Change**

**The sun was setting on the beautiful city of LaRoussa. A brunette was looking at the colorful sky from her balcony. She looked at it and felt like she was gonna cry… 'I fall so hard.. And easy! Why?' A tear was emerging and trailed to her cheek and she wiped it.**

"**I have to be strong." She told her self. She looked at the sky and remember the date she had earlier with Drew. He made her laugh! She liked guys who could make her laugh but it was a bad thing too. She walked to the door of her room and quickly looked back and walked inside and closed the doors and went on her bed. She had a job tomorrow but he promise her that they would go to the park for lunch. She couldn't wait. 'We live in the same house but we don't really talk does he… no… Um.. ' Knock, knock. "Come in." The door open , Jessica was standing by the door**

"**May… I want to thank you for putting a big smile on my brothers face." She looked at May's neck and there was a red butterfly… it was real rubies. She smiled. "And also be careful." Jessica smiled and walked out. . 'Huh? Careful for what?' May looked at the door, wondering what she could mean? **

**The next day, Max was I the living room watching television. He was alone in the house his sister was out, so were the two siblings but Thomas was here. Max looked at the television he was getting mad.**

"**Where is she and him?" Max got up and went up to the T.V. and turned it off. He walked to the front door and opened it and looked up to the sky. 'May where are you? Are you truly at work or with him?' Max wanted to go look for her but something inside him told him not to.**

**In downtown, there was tall buildings and the sun reflected of them. May was sitting on a bench in front of the modeling building. She was waiting for a response from her manager to see if they would give her a job that she could earn. she knew she couldn't rely on Drew for work. She looked at the concrete. Someone sat right beside her, She looked only from the corner of her eyes. 'Who?' She turned her head to see who it was. It was him.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Waiting."**

"**Oh." May couldn't think what else to say he was sitting close to her. He looked at her.**

"**Follow me." He said and stood up, May looked at him in confusion. "Hurry up." May got up and followed him. He took her to a ice cream shop. Both of them were looking at the ice cream flavors. "Pick what you want."**

"**But I'm not allowed to." He smiled.**

"**Ice cream is my favorite there's no way I would give it up." He said and looked at her. "It'll be a secret."**

"**Okay." May smiled and both of them went to order their ice cream. May order French vanilla and strawberry, He order vanilla and chocolate. He paid for both of them and both of them just walked around.**

"**I haven't introduce my myself, I'm Hitoshi."**

"**Nice to meet you. I'm May."**

"**Well May it's nice to meet you."**

"**Why did you act like you hated me?"**

"**When?" He started to think. 'Oh the photo shooting.' "I'm sorry is that I think your beautiful." May looked at him shocked.**

"**What?"**

"**You heard me I like your hair and your blue eyes."**

"**Um…"May licked her ice cream.**

"**I know you think I'm handsome." She blushed. "I'm not trying to embarrass you but I do like you."**

"**I'm sorry." She looked at him and started to run she dropped her ice cream he ran after and he grabbed her by the wrists. "It's to quick."**

"**I understand but I won't give up meet me tomorrow same place." He let her go and walked away. May started to run. 'I need to get home…. Why is this happening I like Drew but .. I barely see him. No I can't say that.'**

**Later that night, In May's room. May was on her bed just laying there. 'What can I do.. I use to dream of being Hitoshi's girl friends… he was my dream prince but now I love Drew.' Tears were forming. 'But I don't get to see him.' Her phone started to ring she looked at the screen she didn't recognize the number.' She grabbed her phone and looked at the screen. It read one voice-mail. She went to the voice mail.**

"**May I'm sorry for earlier, but I'm sincere about what I said I do think your pretty and I would love to meet you tomorrow. Infront of the building I'll be waiting on the bench at ten. I'll wait for you till you get there. I just want to get to know you… I bet your thinking why me? But please give me a chance…." May looked ar her window. For the last two weeks May and Hitoshi spent time together there was even photos of them dating, but both of them denied it they said were just good friends. May ands Hitoshi were in the park just walking around.**

"**May thanks for giving me a chance."**

"**Yeah."**

"**I like you… would you go out with me?" **

"**Ahmm." Both of them looked. 'Drew!'**

"**Mr. Hayden."**

"**May let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her side.**

"**Drew..after-"**

"**Shut up. Your going home." 'Why? He's so strong I can't break free.' May tried but couldn't break free.**

"**Mr. Hayden could you please release her." Hitoshi said.**

"**She's mine and If I ever see her with you, you'll lose your job." May looked at Drew.**

"**I'll go with you but please leave him alone." May looked at Hitoshi. "Leave." He looked at May She smiled. He looked at Drew and clenched his fist and hit him.. But May moved in front of Drew. May was holding her stomach and kneeled on the ground. Drew let her hand go. **

"**GET OUT OF HERE!" Drew yelled. 'Why?? This is my fault! Why couldn't I just let May be.' Hitoshi looked at May he could see tears. **

"**May I'm sorry." He left. **

"**Why would you do that.? Drew asked and bended over and had her back to her. "Get on." May got on. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry is that I really like you and when I saw a magazine of you and him I got mad." May had her eyes close. "You don't have to say anything I'm sorry."**

**Three days later, I haven't seen Hitoshi after that happen, I want to tell it isn't his fault but when he hit me it felt as if he wanted to break Drew. It hurt… Drew has been home lately we have eaten lunch together!' May looked at her wrist it was almost gone were Drew grabbed her tightly it left marks but it was almost gone. Knock knock.**

"**Can I come in?" **

"**Yeah." The door opened and Drew stood there. "let's go out."**

"**Sure." May stood up. Both of them went to a restaurant not far from their house. They were seating outside. May was looking at the glass table.**

"**May tomorrow meet me at the park around noon for the next couple of weeks." May nodded. When they both finish eating they walked around and May stopped in front of a flower shop and looked at the red rose. Drew smiled and went inside and brought a single red rose. "May." She looked up. He extended his arm, May smiled and took it.**

"**Thank you." They kept walking. He looked at his watch.**

"**I'm sorry May but I have to go."**

"**It's okay." He left her. She started to walk home. Someone grabbed her hand and turned her around.**

"**May." May face lighted up!**

"**Hitoshi." She hugged him. "I'm so sorry."**

"**No I'm the one who should apologize. I hit you,"**

"**It was my fault for getting in the way."**

"**May I know I don't know you long but do you have feelings for Mr. Hayden?"**

"**Um…."May slowly nodded.**

"**You can't!" He grabbed her. **

"**Why can't I?"**

"**Your to good for him."**

"**No I'm not he's to good for me."**

"**Your so stupid." He let her go. "I won't bother you." he touched her hand and left something there and went his own way. May slowly open her hand and there was a small wooden carved Celebi. May smiled.**

"**THANK YOU!" May yelled. He smiled but didn't turn around and kept walking.**

**Later on that day Inside the Hayden Main building, Drew was seating down typing. Beep**

"**Mr. Hayden there's a visitor here for you."**

"**Who?" Drew pressed a button on the phone**

"**Your mother." 'My mother.' "She's coming in.' Drew looked at his laptop and he just closed it and took out some work and started doing it. The door open. **

"**Drew, Hunny."**

"**Mother." Drew said and forced a smile. "What are you doing here?"**

"**A mother can't come in visit her child?" He shook his head. "Good." She looked around and walked up to him. "I went to our house I saw this navy haired boy… WHO IS HE?"**

"**He's a friend and mother could you please not raise your voice."**

"**What is he doing in my house?"**

"**He just needs a place to stay."**

"**Hmm what about the brunette?" She glared at him.**

"**She's his sister."**

"**I 've seen her before. I walked into her room there was a picture of her? Who is she?"**

"**She's our new model." She looked at him.**

"**Stop lying to me!"**

"**I'm not." He looked at his desk.**

"**Look me in the eye and tell me who she really is!"**

"**She's a friend." Not look at her.  
**

"**That you brought a necklace for?"**

"**What?"**

"**I saw your bill."**

"**Mom! How do you know it wasn't for Jessica."**

"**I went to go look at the jewelry store and saw your design a red butterfly. If it was for your sister it would be a dragon."**

"**I want her out of my house."**

"**No. She won't go anywhere."**

"**Then let's make a deal she won't have to leave unless you give up on her. I'll give you a month."**

"**Mom-" She shook her head. 'Her word is law…'**

"**Fine."**

**Midgrl4evr: Next chapter is the last one! Review! I hope you guy's like it.**


	8. Just You Wait!

Title: Fortune Cookie

Chapter: Just you wait!!

Almost a month later, In the central Park of LaRoussa, May was sitting on a bench, waiting to tell him how she felt. She waited patiently she came early but… where was he. May took her cell phone out and looked at the time he was six minutes late. 'Is something wrong he's always punctual.' he was looking around there was happy couples walking around there was happy children running around in the playground. She watched the children play for a while, put then there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to look but there was nobody there. She looked at the other side nobody? She looked down and there was thick emerald hair. "I see you." May said with a bit of laughter in her voice. He got up and offered her a single rose. She smiled and took it. He walked to the other side of the bench and he stood in front of her, he extended his hand and she didn't hesitate and she took it and he pulled her up. Both of them started to walk around. May was enjoying the nature LaRoussa had to offer. They walked to and ice cream cart. Drew ordered two French vanilla cones the man started to scoop out the ice cream and handed one by one to 'the couple.' They kept on walking while eating their ice cream but in silence.

"Drew there is something I have to tell you." May said. Drew looked at her. "I'm thankful for everything , you spending time with me, letting Max and I stay at your house and taking me places."

"It's nothing." he said and looked away from her.

"I'm also grateful about what Jessica has done." Drew nodded and finished his ice cream. "I'm just gonna come out and say it … I love you, Drew Hayden." May said blushing red as the rose in her hand. Drew didn't look at her.

"May, I'm sorry but I can not return you feelings toward me." Drew said coldly. It was as if he wanted May to get hurt as much as he could. "And I think it be best if you leave my house." May looked at him at the verge of crying but not in front of him it would only satisfy him she just knew it. He had played her like violin.

"My feelings towards you won't change."

"We can't be together I'm the vice president of the Hayden corporation were you work at! I can't date my employee." 'It's an excuse I'm sorry May.'

"Then I'll quit."

"Do what ever you want but I still won't love you." he said bluntly.

"Fine!" May said and threw the rose and one of the thorns cut his face. May left running to be far as she could from him. And the tears couldn't be held back so they started dripping. 'Your the one who made me love you.' She thought while running. When she got out from the park she stopped to catch her breath and she looked up to the sky and felt a rain dropped and all of sudden it just started to pour. 'It's as if the sky is feeling bad for me as well' May said and walked towards her current home but she was gonna take her time getting there.

An hour later, At the Hayden's house. May was throwing all of her belonging in boxes that Thomas got for her. The tears wouldn't stop her eyes were blood shot red. 'He can't return my feelings? Why?' The door flew open. A green haired beauty was at her door.

"What happen?"

"Nothing." May tried her best to sound as if she wasn't crying. She kept on packing but made sure she couldn't see her face.

"If it was nothing then why are crying." Jessica said and went up to the boxes and started to take things out.

"Don't I'm going to become no.1 at some other company." May said and went to the boxes where Jessica was and put the things back.

"What company, huh ?? Ours the best."

"I don't know." She stopped putting blouses in her boxes.

"You know what I'm gonna call Drew."

"Don't please.. don't." More tears formed.

"I'm going to and you stop packing your not going anywhere as long as I have a say. And also stop crying nobody looks good when they are crying." She said and took out a light green handkerchief with white laces around it she wipe May's tear. "Your beautiful so don't worry about it nothing will happen to you or your brother." That night, May went outside barefooted and looked at the stars. The grass was wet because of the rain earlier.

"JUST YOU WAIT DREW HAYDEN! I'M GONNA BE EVERYWHERE YOU WON"T BE ABLE TO GET ME OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" She yelled and felt water on her cheeks. She looked up and it started to drizzle. She ran inside. He smiled he was on the other side of the gate.

"I accept May Maple," He started to walk.

A month later, Afternoon in LaRoussa. 'It's been a month since it happen, do I wish it went down differently?? Yes I do but he did not feel the same way I did so there's nothing I could do. A month ago Drew and Jessica had a fight about me or because of me which ever.. He left around the world for business reason he hasn't been homes since. He's never stopped by not even once. I wish he had though but it won't happen not any time soon. Oh yeah about the fight.. I was able to stay at their house but he said as long as I'm there he wouldn't. He gave the modeling section to Jessica. He thinks I quit! But I haven't I will make him regret saying No! to me! He'll see me everywhere he goes! With the help of his company… His sister wouldn't let me go with any other and she became my manager! Oh and Max he's studying in private school nearby.' The brunette was walking down the main streets of LaRoussa where poster of models were usually there.

"Just you wait Drew! Next time you're here I'm gonna be on them!!" May said and by passers were looking at her. She smiled and kept on walking.

Three months later, In Rustboro city, 'It's been three months since I utter words that I wish I hadn't but I had to.' Drew was walking around the city. He walked into a convenience store. He went to the magazine section he looked at the them and saw her in the cover. 'She made it.' He grabbed the magazine and turned the pages till he saw her interview.

_In just three months May Maple has become no.1 female model of the Hayden corporation and in Hoenn Now does it make you feel?_

"_It makes me feel proud and I want to thank everyone who was supported me and guess what this is my declaration that I'm almost there!"_

_Are you doing this because of someone?_

"_I am and I'm not!"_

_Hmm interesting… Well one question on the mind of our readers is there someone who you like? And who is this declaration on?_

"_Is there someone I like…. Sadly there is, but he's the same person I'm declaring that I will be No.1 model in all the world and then I'll tell.." _Drew closed the book he didn't want to continue reading it he didn't want to know.

"But it doesn't mean I won't buy it." Drew said and smile and put it in his basket.

1 year later in LaRoussa, Drew was walking down the main street of the beautiful city. It's been almost a year since he told May's those words. He regretted them?? Yes but She was still a model for in his company and in that one year his sister secretly behind his back was helping May to be number one and she was getting there! He was away for a year and business trips and his sister took over the modeling section of the company and he didn't bother looking to see was going on. It was the first time in a year he was in his home town. He kept on walking and looked around there was posters of her everywhere. She had loose curls and grey contacts. She was wearing a white tank top with a black skull on it and one of those puffy knee high skirts it was black He walked up to one of them and touched the poster's cheek.

"I love you but there is no way we could be together." He whispered and kissed the poster. The citizens of LaRoussa looked at him and just stared but went on doing their things.

The End!!


End file.
